1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a canvas-mounting device and, more particularly, to an apparatus that will provide canvas and like materials with a device to simultaneous stretch and mount the material to any size stretcher-frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for simultaneously mounting and stretching canvas to a supporting stretcher frame structure, wherein the stretcher-frame structure comprises a generally rectangular framework having four wooden side members.
For years, the mounting and stretching of canvas--both in unpainted and painted form--have been generally accomplished by hand. Thus, many problems existed because the canvas was not stretched sufficiently or evenly along all four sides, creating waves or ripples in the stretched canvas. An artist was usually reluctant to use the framed canvas under such conditions.
Additionally, if a painted canvas was loose or had not been mounted and stretched properly, it could possibly not be sold for its true value.
Various types of mounting and stretching devices have been conceived and utilized, and some are still being used at the present time. However, these devices have features that restrict their use; and they are usually expensive, often complicated, and time-consuming in operation.
Canvas-stretching devices must be provided with means to grab and secure the canvas while it is being stretched and fastened to a frame structure. It has been found in the past that a regulated force must be provided to secure the canvas along its edge without ripping or damaging the canvas. Therefore, machines of this type have been produced with complicated pressure and hydraulic systems, which not only consume much space but are also very costly. Further, the designs of these devices are such that they are generally limited to a very small range of canvas frame sizes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device of simple construction that is capable of accepting all sizes of frame structures, without damage to the canvas as it is stretched and fixed to the frame member.